


Nothin' but my Feelings

by AlFair



Series: Fuck-buddies [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Declarations Of Love, Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunken Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, For like two years, Heartbroken Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Men Crying, Older Dean Winchester, Poor Sam, Porn with Feelings, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Riding, Romance, Unsafe Sex, they finally sort shit out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlFair/pseuds/AlFair
Summary: The final part of the "Fuck-buddies" series."Cas, I know you and Dean are not talking, but please man I need your help, he came home piss drunk, his lip is split and his knuckles are bloody...He, uh...can't stop calling for you..." Sam was trying to talk steady but his voice was shaking a bit.Castiel's heart dropped once again with more panic, Dean is calling for him...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Fuck-buddies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689313
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Nothin' but my Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is!!! I know a lot of you waited long enough. Here I am to deliver an epic smutty finale.  
> Talking about finales, have you watched Spn 15x20? I did and I freaking hated it. I could wrote you a lot of paragraphs about how bad it was and how they ruined 15 years of our lives but I'm gonna shut up, don't be sad, in our hearts, Destiel is canon and in heaven living their best life. As Misha said, we write our endings!!! So that's what we're gonna do!
> 
> Anyway, I'm bumbling now, enjoy! 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> xx Al.

Castiel hummed softly to the song that was playing in the background as he was finishing his sketch of black angel wings. Scratching his pencil here and there and tapping with his finger the black charcoal powder all over the paper, his phone vibrated with a text.

Castiel ignored it, too busy and focused on his drawing. If it's important they'll call. 

As if the universe read his mind, the phone started vibrating into a call. 

Castiel sighed, rolling his eyes in annoyance he dropped the pencil. Grabbing his phone which was next to him, the blue-eyed man stood up from his desk and walked towards his CD player to mute it and focus on the caller.

_**SAM W. CALLING** _

_Sam?_ That's odd, he hadn't spoken to Sam in a while. _Especially after he and..._

"Hello?" Castiel answered.

"C-Cas?" Sam's voice was quiet and a bit croaked.

Castiel's heart dropped.

"Sam, what wrong?" he asked immediately, panic shivering all through his body.

Castiel heard some voices from the speaker, a loud distant sob making its way into his ear and then Sam's annoyed curses. The blue-eyed man froze when he heard Sam exclaiming frustrated a ' _Shut up for a damn second Dean...'_

"Sam?"

Sam let out a loud sigh, "Sorry, Cas...Hope I'm not interrupting anything..."

Castiel's breath stuck in his throat.

"No, I- uh, it's fine..." 

"Cas, I know you and Dean are not talking, but please man I need your help, he came home piss drunk, his lip is split and his knuckles are bloody...He, uh...can't stop calling for you..." Sam was trying to talk steady but his voice was shaking a bit.

Castiel's heart dropped once again with more panic, _Dean is calling for him..._

 _He's drunk, stupid bastard,_ his consciousness tells him.

Poor Sam, the teenager sounded scared, Dean is the only one he has, and being like this is an understatement. The blue-eyed man shut his eyes, Sammy needed help, he couldn't leave him like that...

Sudden anger encircles his body. He can't believe how irresponsible is the green-eyed man, dread fills Castiel as he imagines Dean getting drunk and starting fights, _God, hope he's okay._

He might be still fully in love with Dean and miss the shit out of him, but he finally started to move on...

_Think about Sam._

Castiel groaned internally _. Dean. That stupid assbutt!_

"I'm on my way Sam, everything's gonna be okay..." he assured his younger friend.

"Okay, thanks Cas..." Sam let out a shaky breath, Castiel's heart clenching in pain as he heard Dean's cries of _'Cas'._

Grabbing his car keys, the young artist left his apartment in a rush, his heart clenching in fear and emotions. He hadn't seen Dean in almost 1,5 months, lots of sleepless nights of crying and overthinking about the one who broke his heart were enough to feel the dread of reuniting with _him_ again.

Shaking his head, Castiel took a deep breath, he needed to think Sam, the younger man was practically family, like Dean was, even though they fucked, he cared for both of them like his people.

If Castiel hadn't tutored Sam on an art project, for one of his High School courses last year, he would never have met Dean, or some of his best friends today.

He didn't regret anything. Everything happened for a reason. He knew Dean was a lot more than what he showed, he practically raised Sam as their parents were dead, never arguing and never depriving away anything from his baby brother.

Dean worked like a dog, with no one helping him. Castiel had nothing but respect for him, that's why he also fell in love with him, Dean was the strongest person he'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. 

It was so hard not to fall in love with him.

His heart's beats fastened as an image of green eyes appeared in his mind. 

Damn, _how he missed him._

_Oh, Dean..._   
  
  
  


After knocking nervously on the door of Dean's and Sam's small flat, Castiel tried to ignore his shaky hands. Dean's loud cries echoing in his ears. 

_"Who the fuck is it Sammy!? Tell'em I have a gun!"_

His stomach dropped as he closed his eyes shut. _God, he's so drunk,_ it's heartbreaking.

Flashbacks of him coming here for his and Dean's weekly fuck sessions. How the green-eyed lad would grab him from his collar and kiss him hard, they didn't even make it to bed sometimes.

Castiel suppressed a painful gulp. 

Before he could knock once again, the door opened a tired-looking Sam, his eyes had dark circles and his face was pale, floppy hair falling into his eyes.

Castiel stepped and pulled the tall teen into a hug. _Poor Sam_ , it must be dread to have Dean like this, he so much hoped Sammy hadn't ever think Dean was heading in their dad's footsteps.

The much taller lad melted into Cas tiredly. The older man patted his back comfortingly before pulling away, hand still on Sam's shoulder. 

"What happened?"

"He got into a fight at the bar, Jody brought him, warmed me if it happens again she'll will not have a choice but to arrest him...I-It's the third time in a row..."

Castiel's eyes wide, " Three t-times in a fucking row?! Why didn't you call earlier? Damn it Sam!" 

_Okay, this is too much. Three times in a row!?_ He can't believe both brothers went into hell...

Before he could say something they both hear the drunk man. 

_"Sammy who the fuck is it?!"_ Dean yells, words coming slurred. They both flinch.

"I-I just didn't want to bother you, I know he hurt you but Cas, he freaking loves you, can't shut up about you..."

A warm feeling blossoms into his chest but Castiel quickly pushes it aside. This man will drive him fucking insane. Inhaling a shaky breath, he feels his knees shaking.

"Listen here, take my car keys, and go to my apartment, the key is under the doormat. There's food on the fridge and you can sleep on my bed...Okay?" Castiel leans and whispers to Sam, his eyes full of protectiveness.

"A-Are you sure?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, don't worry Sam, I got this. Call me if you need anything okay?" Castiel grabbed Sam's coat from the hanger and pushed it to him as well with his car keys. 

"Thanks, Cas...for everything..." the giant 17-year old teen gave him a bear hug. Castiel squished him and pulled away, pushing Sam out. _Poor boy must be starving_. 

_"Sammy!?"_

They both winced as they looked at each other, " _go,_ I got this." Cas gave him a sad assuring smile.

Sam nodded and slipped outside quickly.

Castiel sighed already tired. Preparing himself mentally. 

Entering the living room, Castiel's breath hitched as he looked around, bottles of alcohol were thrown all around, clothes, cigarettes. Oh, Dean, what have you done?

"Sam, I swear to _God-"_

Castiel freezes when his eyes meet with those green he so much missed, suddenly his throat tightens into a knot, lips parting when he travels his stare at Dean.

Dean stops in his tracks, his eyes widening in shock as he takes Cas in. The taller man was in a dirty pair of jeans and a tank top. His handsome face was pale, freckles contrasting in his usually tanned skin.

Castiel's face fell when he saw Dean's ripped lip. Suddenly everything was too much.

"Cas...Is it r-really _you_?" Dean's voice broke as his eyes filled with tears.

The blue-eyed man's heart dropped for the millionth time tonight, _i-is Dean crying?_ his knees weakening, Castiel was about to collapse _, seeing Dean was so overwhelming. Fuck, how he missed him._

"Hello, Dean..." he whispered, a silent sob caught in his throat.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? Where's Sam?!" Dean's expression turned into an angry scoff as he tore his eyes from Castiel and searched around. 

The blue-eyed man couldn't believe his ears, frowning and feeling himself getting angry too, Castiel steps closer to Dean.

"Sam is fine, he's at my apartment... _Little late_ you remembered about your little brother..." 

Dean was taken back for a little before more anger flashed into his face.

"What the fuck does that mean?" he growled.

Castiel let out a sigh burying his face into his palms. Here goes nothing, _he's drunk._ The younger artist pushed the trembling feeling of how he missed the older lad. They hadn't spoken for a month and a half. He itched to step even closer and touch Dean.  
  
"Stop yelling Dean..." 

Castiel felt a tear rolling down his cheek, wetting his cold-sweat palms. It was too overwhelming, and it fucking hurt. 

"Cas..." Dean said softly.

" _You are fucking horrible!_ How can you be so irresponsible?! For God,s sake Dean, how could you do this to Sam? You are the only one he has..." 

This time Castiel yells, eyes filled with tears. 

Dean winced, his eyes glassy with emotions. Closing his green eyes shut, the taller man growled like an animal, and before Castiel knew it, Dean punched the wall.

Castiel flinched as he suppressed a choked sob, _fucking idiot._ The blue-eyed man wiped hardly his tears with the back of his hand and walked towards Dean.

The green-eyed man was about to hit the wall once again but Castiel was faster and pulled Dean into his chest, wrapping his arms around the taller man's back he started stroking his neck with assuring comfort.

Dean melted into him and started crying, painful sobs burying in Castiel's neck. The green-eyed man tightened his hold on him.

"It's fine, baby, I'm here..." Castiel's heart clenching when Dean started whispering broken sorries into his ear. 

A moment later they fell to the floor, leaning to the wall, Castiel pulled Dean even closer, nuzzling his hair as he let the older man cry into his chest. Dean's familiar scent filled his nostrils and Castiel almost gasped at how he missed the hell out of it.

"I l-love you Cas, I _need you_ s-so much..." Castiel froze for a second, his stomach dropping.

_What?_

Gulping a choke into his dry throat, Castiel pushes once again that hopeful weird sensation into the deep of his soul. _This isn't him talking. He is drunk, and broken, so damn broken..._

Castiel holds him tighter, Dean looks so small and so, so young, he never ever saw him this broken before, the green-eyed man always covered his deep pain into a cocky mask, always being flirty, cool and so damn calm. 

The last time he saw him, Dean was acting possessive towards him, kissing him and letting Castiel think he didn't want anything from him but his body, for him to have it and nobody else. The blue-eyed man brushed it off as an alpha male behavior, something about being a damn chaser.

He hadn't slept that night, crying himself awake, one part of him was relieved that he ended this arrangement they had, the sex was amazing, but the feelings were not. 

The shittiest thing was that he convinced himself that it'll be okay, he'll forget about _him_ , oh, boy _how wrong_ he was.

Okay, but at last, what he was supposed to do? _Erase his fucking feelings?_ fucking impossible.

But what if it was more? Sam told him Dean was calling for him for the past three days, maybe it had happened earlier...He hated to admit it but after their 'break up' he tried to ask discreetly here and there about the handsome heartbreaker.

Charlie and Benny, Dean's closest friends never said anything about him being drunk every day since then, Castiel still couldn't believe Sam was so late to tell him this situation.

"I love you too, _so much._.." the words come before he can stop them, Castiel sighs dreadfully when Dean sniffs and lifts his head up, suddenly the sigh of green bloodshot eyes was too much. The older man's expression is surprised and so gorgeous, even with a split lip he looked _unreal._

Which reminded Castiel...

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up..." he said quietly avoiding Dean's intense stare. 

Blushing, Castiel pulled away from the green-eyed man and stood up in fast moves, feeling cold envelop him as Dean's warm press of skin is already away.

Seconds later Dean was in front of him, eyes wide and searching for _something_ , Castiel avoided once again that burning stare.

_Fuck._

_Well,_ it's not like everyone didn't know it already. 

Dean surely looked a lot soberer now.

"Look at me, Cas..." 

Castiel turned to face him, anger and shame flushing into his eyes, "It's not like you didn't know it already!" 

_Why acting surprised?_ He damn well knew what he did to the blue-eyed man. The only thing he didn't know was how it fucking hurt having him only for pleasure.

"I'm _sorry_..." Dean said so quietly it almost sounded like a whisper, "Apparently I tried to convince myself how fucked up I am, and how I don't deserve the most amazing human being ever."

The taller man's jaw is clenched as he continued, "I might made you believe that I didn't care, but I do, and it fucking hurts...I never felt like this before, _you_...make me wanna feel things, I can't stand it when you're not with me...For the past one and half months, _I was dead..."_

Castiel tries to hold his new tears that are threatening his eyes to roll, _he doesn't achieve it._

_Dean loves him. And this isn't him drunk talking._

_Castiel believes him._

"And I know you probably won't--"

Dean gets cut when Castiel pulls him into him and wraps his arms around the bigger man's waist, before anyone could say anything the blue-eyed man presses softly his lips to Dean's avoiding the bloody cut.

It takes only a second for Dean to melt into Castiel's arms and bring his palms on each side of his face, cupping gently as their tongues start to slide together. 

Dean's palms feel huge as they caress his stubbly cheek so tenderly, a moan slips out of Castiel's mouth as Dean starts sucking his bottom lip like a pro, like he doesn't have a split lip himself.

This kiss, even though it was messy, was the most gorgeous sensation they both experienced with each other, they both could feel the love radiating from them. Castiel felt like heaven. _Dean was his heaven._

Groaning, Dean softly wiped the wet stained tears from Castiel's cheeks and started peppering kisses all over the blue-eyed man's face. 

Castiel broked into a croaked chuckle, " You are not fucked up.. _.not to me._.." 

Dean froze once again and Castiel lifted his eyes to meet that gorgeous gold-green color he so much adored, Dean's expression was stunned, his parted lips inviting as he licked them slowly. Pulling Castiel's head into his neck, Dean takes a shaky breath and tightens his grip on the smaller man, enveloping him into the warmest embrace.

They stand there, in each other's arms for what it feels like an eternity, and Castiel thinks not even eternity is enough. Both of them clinging onto each other. Dean lightly stroking his hair and Castiel breathing in the green-eyed man's neck, the warm flesh making feel like he's home.

After some more minutes, Dean breaks the comfortable silence.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel mumbles into his neck.

"Be my boyfriend...be mine."

Castiel melts even more onto Dean, he felt like the green-eyed bartender was fully determined to make him _his._ Dean was willing to try for him...Castiel knew anyway that both of them couldn't be separated. 

And apparently the 'no strings attached' didn't work. Especially when someone catches feelings. In this case, both of them. 

_This is actually happening..._

This was the thing Castiel wanted the most. Having Dean. _All of him._

Smiling into Dean's neck he mumbled a small blissful _'yes'._

Castiel pulled away a little and finally faced Dean, he had a huge soft grin on his beautiful face, before the blue-eyed man could admire even more his features, Dean pressed their lips together. 

"No more 'friends with benefits' shit..." he whispered in their sweet kisses. 

"You're _mine_ Cas." Dean then said growling possessively as he lifted the smaller man into his arms, Castiel immediately wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and then around his shoulders having a huge grin as he let the bigger man slip wet kisses on his neck.

It felt quite familiar but so new at the same time. Castiel tingling his fingers in Dean's short spikes as the green-eyed man starts walking them into his bedroom.

"You have no idea how I fucking missed you..." Dean continued kissing Castiel, tongue slipping in as they sucked onto each other's lips.

"D-Dean your l-lip..." Castiel muffled concerned even though he couldn't stop himself from kissing Dean and tasting the metallic taste of blood.

"S' okay baby..." he chuckled softly as he traced his tongue on Castiel's parted waiting lips.

A few moments later, they stumbled into Dean's bed, Dean put down Castiel slowly and the blue-eyed man whimpered at the loss of the bartender's sweet lips. 

"Dean, need you..." 

Apparently, that was what Dean needed to hear before pulling his tank top over his head in a smooth motion. Castiel's eyes darkened when they fell onto Dean's toned chest, the flaming pentacle tattoo contrasting darkly in the green-eyed man's pale and freckled skin. 

_Fuck,_ he needed Dean so much. 

"Like what you see Cas?" Dean asked grinning smugly. Castiel rolled his eyes and pulled his blue t-shirt in quick moves. Not as sexy as Dean but _whatever._

"You know I do..." he moaned when Dean climbed up on the bed, crawling over him, with a hungry smile.

He already could feel his dick rock hard pressing on his jean's zipper quite painfully. It took seconds for Dean to start rubbing their hard clothed erections together as the bigger man sucked on his collarbone. Castiel was a whimpering mess.

God, _that tongue._

"D-Dean..." Castiel's hands slid up to wrap around Dean's neck.

Dean continued to suck kisses all over his neck and collarbone as he started pulling his jeans and boxers down incredibly slowly. Castiel groaned and pushed him away, this was taking him too much, he needed Dean naked _yesterday_.

The older man looked at him puzzled and then chuckled darkly when Castiel took his position and pushed him into the bed, he didn't lose time to drag Dean's jeans and boxer briefs in a smooth pull.

" _Fuck, baby._.." Dean moans.

Castiel's mouth watered when his eyes fell on Dean's thick flesh. Trying to contain himself, he quickly undoes his own jeans and boxers and stumbles swiftly into Dean's waiting arms. 

Castiel crawls over Dean's lap, setting each leg over Dean's meaty thighs, arms wrapping around his neck as he ground his ass on Dean's rock hard cock, rubbing it between his cheeks. Dean doesn't lose time to kiss him though, hotly and growling hungrily dipping his fingers between Castiel's ass, rubbing a finger over his hole.

"Mmm... _De-ean_..." the smaller man moans hungrily as he pushes himself even more on the green-eyed man's finger.

"I got you _baby..._ "

Castiel wrapped his arms tighter around Dean's neck, drowning himself in the older man's heady musky and warm skin, he couldn't help but lick a stripe at Dean's freckled shoulder as Dean once again started pressing wet burning kisses into his throat and jaw, his fingers working him open.

" _God,_ Cas..." Dean groaned before slipping his hand beneath the small of Cas's back.

His cock was already wet with precum, there's no other man that could make him wet so fast like that, Dean was so, so hot and sexy and basically sex on legs. Castiel could come just by scenting him.

Burying his nose into Dean's crook of the neck he inhaled his sweaty but so intoxicating aroma, he smelled so manly yet so sweet. They weren't words to describe how perfect he was.

Castiel trailed his lips from Dean's neck to his jaw and finally hit home on his lips. Dean parted his lips and Castiel didn't waste time before thrusting his tongue into his mouth, both groaning after Dean started rubbing his warm wet length even more rapidly on Castiel's hole than before.

"Ah, _f-fuck,_ s-so hot babe..."

"Mmm..." the blue-eyed man licked into his mouth even more hungrily before pulling away, forehead resting against Dean's as they panted for breath.

"Please, I n-need you..." Dean pleaded, his voice laced with desperation.

Castiel loved that, how _he_ , himself made Dean feel, what a desperate mess he was underneath him. 

"Grab the lube Dean..." 

Dean panted softly as he moved them a little close to his nightstand, Castiel hummed softly into the older man's nape, lips dragging slowly on the heated skin. 

After a quick awkward search, Dean found the small bottle and popped off the cap, whilst he moved upwards, he buried his face withing the hollow of Castiel's neck, pulling tender flesh between his teeth. 

Moaning, Castiel shut his eyes as Dean smeared some lube on his fingers before his hand disappeared into the heat of Castiel's ass again. 

"Please, Dean...I need you inside of me... _ah_..."

Dean didn't need to be told twice, he spread some more lube over his throbbing cock and pressed into Castiel's ass. They both groaned in sync, the green-eyed man did not lose time to press their lips into a heated sloppy kiss.

Dean thrust in, not stopping until he bottomed out. Castiel's muscle swallowing him whole as he clenched around the thick girth. _God,_ he missed Dean's cock. _So big_ , splitting him open.

"You okay sweetheart?" 

Castiel gasped, eyes slipping shut while Dean groaned again, nuzzling into his neck. A few seconds passed as he adjusted the length before he started rolling his lips slowly.

"Fuck, Cas... _so tight_..." Dean's strong arms wrapped around his waist tightly as his own leaking dick rubbed against the older man's stomach.

Pleasure filled Castiel's senses and he started riding Dean's cock faster, the blue-eyed man wrapped his legs around him, as Dean fucked into him harder, pulling out until the head of his cock caught onto the rim, and pushing in, repeating that over and over again and again.

Castiel saw fucking stars.

Dean as well was in whimpering chaos.

"Baby, I'm close-"

"Uh- me t-too-"

Holding each other tight, they continued fucking, hot and slow, Castiel riding the hot thick flesh moaning hard into Dean's open mouth who started stroking his own cock fast and messy. He wouldn't last long, especially while Dean jacked him so sloppily amazing.

"I love you s-so m-much baby..." 

"Dean I-I love you--"

Castiel's face morphed into pure bliss, as he came on Dean, stripes of white painting his chest and stomach. Still gasping from the pleasure he licked into Dean's welcoming mouth. 

It didn't take long before the older man himself came inside Castiel's tight heat. Groaning once again into Dean's mouth Castiel felt the hot thick come filling him up so good. It was their first time without a condom and he doesn't regret it at all.

"Mmm..." he hummed as Dean started licking his hand from his own cum. Castiel cried in pleasure, _Dean was the sexiest human being alive._

Dean thrust in once again, as Castiel's hole clenched around his cock, milking out every last drop of cum. 

_Fuck_ , his eyes rolled into his brain.

A few moments passed as they both panted breathlessly to each other's mouths before Dean rolled them into the mattress, Castiel winced a bit when the hot softening cock left his puffy rim.

Dean was on top of him now, his solid weight enveloping his body so _good_ , his eyes blissful and sparkling in the low light of the room.

"You are beautiful Cas, I can't believe you're finally mine..." 

Castiel smiled tiredly but as happy as ever, he pulled Dean into his mouth and gave him a slow passionate kiss, running his fingers through the spiky hair, and caressing his face.

"Yeah, yours..."

Castiel grinned as Dean stroke his cheek gently and so, so lovingly. He never saw this side of Dean before, him, being so soft and caring. 

Tonight still feels unreal. 

With a last kiss, Dean's pulling away from him, the sudden warm sensation left him cold and he almost frowned. 

The older man gave him a smirk, his toned body was glistering in sweat, _ah what a hot view,_ winking at Castiel he disappeared into the bathroom.

While the blue-eyed man lied all sweaty with cum all over him and an aching back, he felt an odd deja-vu, but it quickly disappeared when Dean got out of the bathroom, with a huge smile and a wet cloth. The green-eyed man kissed his forehead sweetly and Castiel closed his eyes happily.

_He can get used to this._

It didn't take long before Dean cleaned him up and crawled inside the covers with him, arms wrapping around his waist as Castiel nuzzled into the older man's neck. 

"I love you so much...Have I told you that already?" Dean's voice was soft and playful as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Castiel felt his heart melting, the hoping sensation he had earlier was now replaced with pure assurance. 

"Yes, you mentioned it." he answered playfully as well, grinning when he felt Dean chuckling.

"I mean it, oh, and thanks about Sam, I probably need to apologize to him."

Castiel hummed, "Yeah, but don't worry, he's fine." 

"Thanks to you, I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you..." The green-eyed man pulled him even closer as he kissed his temple with warm and soft lips.

"I love you Dean, I would have done anything for you and Sam..."

"I still think I don't deserve you..."

Castiel groans and slaps Dean's chest playfully.

"Shudup..."Tracing his fingers onto Dean's stomach, Castiel realizes this is the first time they are cuddling and something warm and pleasant blossoms into his chest.

Kissing once again his hair, Castiel, feels Dean drift into sleep, as his breathing starts getting slow.

He smiles softly, pressing even closer to Dean. Yep, he could so much get used to this. 


End file.
